


What They Lost

by Lastavica



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Death, Extremis, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man 3, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Marriage, Nightmares, One Shot, Post Iron Man 3, Pregnancy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Lost

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is all about tragically losing a baby. And it's not subtle about it.  
> .  
> .  
> This takes place after Pepper is healed and before Tony's surgery.

It hadn't been stress or violence. Nothing external destroyed the child growing inside her. Extremis, forced upon her against her will, had killed their baby. Pepper's own body became an incinerator. More than dreams of fire, dreams of a little child whose home burned down horrified her and kept her from sleep.

It was too painful to speak about to Tony, but she let him comfort her when she awoke with tears fighting their way out her. He knew she dreamed of fire and that in her dreams she wasn't the only one burning. Her husband grieved with her. She didn't forget that. He almost lost her and when he thought she was gone, so was the baby. Losing her, them, was the worst moment of his life. When Killian showed him the live feed of Pepper restrained and crying out in pain, Tony had to violently deny himself any thoughts of their developing child. He couldn't even look at Pepper and forced himself to look away. Killian thought he'd made Stark desperate in that moment, but he might as well have killed him. She was the only thing he couldn't live without.

But Pepper came back to him and came alone.

.

The fire under her skin had finally cooled thanks to Tony's tinkering, but the fire in her dreams continued to roar. She'd just woken again from another hideous nightmare. Tony wasted no time letting her acclimate to consciousness, but immediately took her in his arms. It was impossible for him to leave her alone in that pain. Never again. He held her so close and her breathing was the only sound. The faint glow from beneath his shirt reflected in the tear tracks that still remained on her cheeks. That reactor would be gone soon, but hopefully he'd stick around. He prayed she wouldn't have to lose him too.

As she rested her throbbing head against him, he whispered "I'm sorry." It wasn't the first time.

She knew it. But it wasn't his fault. Through the driving hail of her pain, she could still see his.

"Just don't let go of me, ok."

"Never again."

Their faces pressed together. Whispered words and silent grief moved within thier secret embrace.

Nothing spoken could make it right again, but they would be ok. She tried to remember that. They would try again. The fire was gone, and her dreams would fade too.

They would be ok.


End file.
